


A God's Adoration

by matrixrefugee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Contains a couple being very...couplish on their wedding night., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A monster could never handle her so gently...





	A God's Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Greek Mythology, Psyche/Cupid, Adoration"

Even in the darkness, Psyche could just make out the shadow of her bridegroom's slender form, kneeling before her, as she sat on their marriage bed. She reached out to put her hands on his shoulders, but he caught them in his, holding them by the wrists.

"No, do not sully the moment: do not touch me till I have touched every inch of you first," he begged, gently pressing her hands onto the mattress. Before she could protest, he leaned in and kissed her mouth, his tongue gently probing the inside.

He moved downward, kissing and nuzzling her neck, his hands sliding behind her back, the fingers feathered as they found their way forward, caressing her breasts delicately. He lowered himself further, his mouth finding her nipples and sucking them gently, the tip of his tongue tickling them delicately. At length he knelt even lower, almost as if he were an adorer bowing before the image of a goddess, as he laid his head on her lap. His lips caressed the insides of her thighs, running a trail of kisses along their insides, till his mouth found the cleft between them. His tongue probed and traced the folds within, inspiring tendrils of pleasure which twined through her flesh till she cried out in delight.

Her sisters had hinted that her bridegroom must be a monster, if he did not show his face to her. And her nursemaid had warned her that men sought their own pleasure first, their woman's delight coming to them as an afterthought. But what monster or man would kneel before her, much less pleasure her with such devotion?


End file.
